


Intruder

by Alevack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alevack/pseuds/Alevack
Summary: This is my first post. Don't judge me to hard. I'd love to get feedback.Short Scene from Teen Wolf. Where Stiles and Scott are at home and someone who they thought they could trust turns on them and uses Stiles as leverage for Scott.





	Intruder

"Stiles! Would you hurry up in there!" Scott yells from the living room. "I'd like to watch this movie before we get old!"

"Would you calm down!" Stiles replies. "Popcorn is not made instantaneously." 

Scott doesn't say anything but rolls his eyes. Stiles hands him the big bowl of popcorn and plops down next to him on the couch. "So I'm guessing we are watching Star wars?"

"You guessed right." Stiles smiles and pushes the play button on the remote. 

It doesn't take long for Scott to get bored and start playing on his phone. He first checks Facebook and Snapchat, and realizing the only person who ever messages him on those to sites is sitting right next to him, he puts the phone down and starts daydreaming about Kira.

"Scott. I don't even have to look at you to know you aren't paying attention!" Stiles says, with a hint of anger in his voice. "It's not that boring of a movie, if you would just watch and stop daydreaming." 

"I'm sorry. I don't understand whats going on." Scott try's to sound apologetic but he knows Stiles can see right through it. 

"Why don't you text Derek then. Have him come over and you guys can do something else. I wanna watch this movie." Stiles says annoyingly as he turns the volume up. 

Scott quickly gets his phone out again and starts typing.

> _Scott: Stiles is over and is watching Star Wars. Wanna swing over and do something. I don't understand what is going on._
> 
> _Derek: Yeah, be over in 5._
> 
> _Scott: Cool_

"There. you can watch your movie and Derek and I will be upstairs playing video games." Scott says getting off of tell couch. "Just tell him I'm upstairs please."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Stiles says annoyingly, still not taking his eyes off of the tv. 

 It's not long after Scott goes upstairs when Stiles hears a knock at the door. Instead of getting up and seeing who is there, he just yells. "Yeah, its open!" 

The door opens and Derek walks in. 

"He's upstairs." Stiles again doesn't look away from the tv.

"He's not the one I'm looking for."

"What do you want?" Stiles finally looks up at Derek, and thats when he notices his eyes. They are glowing bright red. "Derek? Are you okay?" 

"No, Stiles. I am not. I can not control what I'm doing. So before I do something completely stupid just know. It isn't personal." Derek struggles getting out. He looks like he has been bitten by a rabid animal. His mouth is starting to foam and he's shaking. 

"Derek?" Stiles yells louder, hoping Scott can hear him. He stands up getting ready to try and fight Derek off. "Don't do whatever you are planning on doing."

"Stiles. I can't help it. She did something to me and now I need Scott's help, but I know he won't help me without some leverage." 

Before Stiles can even respond Derek is on top of him grabbing at his throat with his claws. Stiles manages to fight Derek off of him for just long enough to squirm his skinny body out from underneath the wolf. 

He tries to run toward the stairs but the wolf is faster than him and catches his leg. his other leg buckles and Stiles falls on the stairs. He hopes that this time Scott actually heard the pound. he doesn't have time to think as Derek picks him up and wraps his hand around Stiles neck. His claws piercing his skin drawing some blood.

"Derek!" Stiles manages to get out. He tries to pull Derek's arm away from him but he doesn't have luck. Derek tightens the grip around his neck until Stiles can't feel any air reaching his lungs.

"Derek! What the hell are you doing!" Scott's voice finally comes to Stiles rescue.

"Don't move!" Derek yells back. He quickly moves Stiles so his back is against his chest, with his arm over Stiles chest still holding on to his neck. "I will kill him. She did this to me and I need your help, but I know you wont help me unless I have leverage because it involves killing her." 

"Derek I will help you. Just let Stiles go and we can figure it out together with his help." Scott says calmly, walking towards the two. 

"NO!" He yells and tightens the grip on Stiles. Stiles lets out a whimper and grabs harder at Derek's arm. Scott can see more blood coming from Stiles neck. It has started to soak his shirt and run down his arm. 

"Derek. Come one. Stiles is part of the pack. Let him go." 

"Scott. She wants me to kill him. She wanted the Nugitsune to kill you and because you killed him, she is making me kill Stiles." Derek backs up so his back is against the wall.

"Okay, fine i'll help you. who is it?" 

"Sidra Martin. She is a deputy. she uses that as a cover so she can get close to the sheriff and find out when you and Stiles where going to be home. Scott I don't have much more control over my mind so just call the police and have them come to the house. When she gets here all you have to do is kill her."

"Scott don't!" Stiles manages to strangle out of his throat.

"Shut up!" Derek yells scratching him deeper.

"Okay, just let him go. If you still have control over your mind then you can let him go." Scott says putting his arms up like he's going to surrender. "Im going to help you."

"Fine." He whispers and loses his grip on Stiles neck. Stiles takes in a big breath of air, like he's been under water for days. Derek doesn't et him go but leads him to the living room chair and throws him down. "Do not move or I will hurt you."

Stiles nodes and looks and Scott. Scott doesn't say anything but shrugs his shoulders as if to say he doesn't know whats going on. 

"Call 911." Derek demands as he goes into the kitchen. Scott quickly pulls out his phone and calls the police. 

"There is an intruder. come quick." He says and hangs up the phone. "Stiles are you okay?" 

"Yeah. I'm fine." He whispers back and puts his hand to his neck. Blood is coming out of the scratch marks faster than before. Most of his arm is covered in blood and it's starting to dry. He's a little freaked out about how much blood he's losing but he knows it not enough to make him pass out. 

It doesn't take long until the sirens are in hearing range. Scott quickly hides behind the stairs as the police bust in, and as Derek had said Sidra is the last to enter. The first officer runs to Stiles' side and checks to make sure he's alright. The second heads toward the kitchen and the last, Sidra, heads to the stairs. Before Stiles could even get out the door, Scott had killed Sidra and sent her fling down the stairs. The second officer, after clearing the kitchen, quickly runs upstairs to find nothing. Scott had jumped out the back window and followed Derek. 

Stiles is lead to the street and sat on the curb. He makes up a bull shit story and eventually is treated or his injures. After ten or fifteen minutes of sitting alone, Scott walks up to Stiles. 

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. A little shaken up but I'm fine. How's Derek?"

"He's okay. Back to normal. He doesn't remember anything." 

"Thats good."

"I didn't kill her you know."

"What?" Stiles turn a little to quickly and pulls one of his bandages. 

"Yeah. That wasn't me. Derek got upstairs. He killed her and then left. I was hiding in my room waiting for her to find me but then Derek found her first." He says, then slightly flashing his red eyes and then the yellow. 

"Good." Is all Stiles could say. 

And as the night went on, and the two teen sit on the edge of an ambulance, someone could her a slight howl of a wolf letting his pack know all is well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed please give me feed back. <3


End file.
